The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
A hybrid powertrain generally has an engine, an electric motor and a transmission. The engine maybe an internal combustion engine or similar engine. A typical multiple speed transmission uses a combination of friction clutches, planetary gear arrangements and fixed interconnections to achieve a plurality of gear ratios. The number and physical arrangement of the planetary gear sets, generally, are dictated by packaging, cost and desired speed ratios.
While current hybrid powertrains achieve their intended purpose, the need for new and improved powertrain configurations which exhibit improved performance, especially from the standpoints of efficiency, responsiveness and smoothness, and improved packaging, primarily reduced size and weight, is essentially constant. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, cost-effective, compact powertrain.